


Finally Noticed

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Insecurity, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: taylorobinson43 asked:Could you pls do a plot where Loki has never really payed attention to the reader who is like super insecure and likes him but when he sees her looking like a fine dime at one of Tony’s parties he just can’t resist her *also if you could add some smut ;)*





	Finally Noticed

You look at Loki shyly from under your hair, using it as a shield of sorts. You were reading in the common room when he entered. He walks past without even acknowledging you. You sigh once he is out of the room. You will never be good enough for the god. “Stop dreaming, (Y/n)…” You whisper to yourself. You don’t notice Steve and Bucky enter the room at that moment.

“Stop dreaming about what?” Bucky raises his eyebrows as Steve crosses his arms.

“N-nothing, guys.” You try to hide your blush behind your book.

“A certain god catch your eye?” Steve observes.

“No! God, could you imagine?” You try to laugh it off.

“Look, if you want to make a big impression tonight, you’re going to need help.” They both look you up and down at your sweatpants and sweatshirt. “Let’s go.” Bucky drags you up and takes you to Natasha and Wanda. “Make her gorgeous for tonight and teach her how to show off.” He leaves and you sigh.

“You don’t have to.” You try to leave, but the girls know that Bucky asked for a reason.

“So, who is this for?” Natasha smiles.

“Does it matter?” You don’t want to reveal your crush to them.

“Yes! Different people like different things!” Wanda pushes.

“Okay…” You take a deep breath. “Loki.” You whisper.

“Ooo.” They smirk and immediately pull out a gold dress for you. “Put this on.” You sigh before entering their bathroom. You change in to the dress, feeling ridiculous.

“Are you sure about this?” You come out feeling exposed.

“Oh, absolutely.” Wanda hands over black pumps for you to put on.

“How do people walk in these?” You look down nervously. “I…don’t know.”

“She’s right, Wanda. What about a smaller heel?” Natasha suggests. You nod in agreement.

“Alright, how about these?” She pulls out slightly smaller heels, but these were wedges at least. You put them on and feel a little more steady.

“That feels better.” Wanda then brings you to sit in a chair.

“Okay, now, your hair…” She starts brushing it before pinning half of it up. “There, now it’s out of your face.”

“Go get ready Wanda, I’ll do her makeup.” Natasha appears out of the bathroom, ready. “Now, we already have gold and black, but now green for your makeup.” You close your eyes as she tries to work on your face. You look into the mirror and not recognize the woman looking back at you.

“Yeah.” Wanda smiles and looks at you. “Loki isn’t going to be able to keep his eyes off you.”

You shake your head. “I’ll probably be invisible to him still.” You mumble.

“Oh, stop that.” They pull you up and escort you to the party. “Trust us, even if _he_ doesn’t see you, someone will.” Soon they leave you at the bar and you sigh.

“Okay, just survive.” You order a cocktail and sit at the bar, watching everyone having a good time. You don’t notice Thor enter with Loki trailing behind him.

“Lady (Y/n)!” Thor walks up to you and hugs you tightly. “You look fantastic!” Loki couldn’t stop looking at you. “You’ve met my brother, Loki.”

“Uhm, yes,” you hold out your hand, trying not to die on the inside. Loki feels Thor elbow him in the ribs. Loki shakes his head a little.

“We have?” He takes your hand hesitantly and kiss it gently. “I apologize, I don’t remember.”

You feel all hope diminish. “It…” You feel a blush creep up your neck. “It’s okay.” You pull your hand back and turn to your drink. “Enjoy yourselves.” You smile at them and try to forget about how much you wished to be back in your room alone.

“Why aren’t you joining them?” Loki’s voice makes you jump.

“Oh…I’m not much of a party person.” You mumble. You feel his frown. “Don’t let me keep you.” You give him a small smile.

“I don’t want to be here either.” Loki takes the empty seat beside you. “Are you sure we have met?”

“Yes?” You take a deep breath. “You actually passed me today even.”

“Today?” Loki looks down at you confused. You were trying to hold yourself together.

“Yeah, but I wasn’t…I didn’t look like this.” You order another drink.

Loki frowns. “How long have you been a part of the Avengers?”

You take a sip of your drink. “Since before you joined us.” You look into your drink.

“How have I not noticed you for six months?” Loki wants to kick himself.

“I’m not special.” You shrug. “No one notices me, why would a god?” Inside all you wanted to do is cry, but you keep your mask on.

“I notice you now.” Loki puts a hand on your arm. You look at him with a sad smile.

“And yet, this isn’t the real me.” You finish your second drink quickly.

“Come, dance with me.” You look at his open hand confused.

“Dance?” Loki nods.

“A god has noticed you, even if no one else has.” You bite your lip and take his hand. You figured if you had just one night, it was better than never having the opportunity.

“Okay.” You whisper. Loki grins and pulls you toward the dance floor. You hold onto his shoulders, a little unsteady from the alcohol and heels. “I didn’t think you like parties.”

“Well, no one else has captured my attention like you.” Loki whispers in your ear and pulls you closer to his chest. You feel yourself blush deeply.

“I…I doubt that.” You stammer.

“Do you need me to prove that?” Loki kisses your neck. You turn your face away from him.

“No, you don’t have to.” You barely get out. Loki frowns.

“Have I offended you, Lady (Y/n)?” You look up at him quickly.

“No, of course not!” You try to reassure him. “Loki…I believe I’m not you’re type. I’ve seen the women you bring home.” You look down.

“You seem to be like them.” Loki lifts your chin. “Why do you say you’re not?”

“Because…” You take a deep breath and look into his eyes. “Because as I’ve said before, this isn’t me. You haven’t recognized me before tonight when I am me, this is me dressed up in a fake façade.” Loki frowns down at you. “You like confident, sexy women. I am not those things.” You sigh. “But, thank you for the dance.” You smile at him. “I hope you enjoy the rest of the evening.”

“But…(Y/n)!” Loki follows you back to the bar. “You are confident _and_ sexy.”

“No, I’m not, Loki.” You glare back at him. “You are fooled by a sexy dress and makeup. That is all.” Loki takes a step back from your glare. You sigh. “This was a mistake. Thank you for the dance, but I should be going.” You try to make your way back out of the party to go back to your room. You felt so stupid thinking you could do this with him. Loki follows you, worried he’s upset you somehow.

“Was I too forward?” You stop at his voice.

“No.” You whisper.

“Then what is it? Am I not _your_ type?” Loki turns you around to face him.

“No, you…” You take a deep breath. It’s now or never. “I have only ever dreamed of something like this…of you talking to me, holding me.” His grip on your arms tighten. “But I know I will disappoint you, so I am pushing aside my desires so I don’t make a fool out of myself in front of the man I have liked for a while now.” You sigh and look down. “But, I already have, so I guess it doesn’t matter.” You mumble. Loki stares at you. “Are…are you going to let me go? You can go back and find someone your type. It’s still early.” He closes his eyes and pulls you into a rough kiss. Your eyes widen at his sudden contact. You feel his tongue force it’s way past your lips as his hands guide your arms around his neck. You close your eyes and moan as he pulls you close to his body. His hands keep a tight grip on your hips as he presses you painfully against his body. You feel his hard erection pressing against you. You try to pull away, but Loki growls and smacks your ass as a warning. You feel your heart race wondering what he will do next. Loki grabs your ass and easily lifts you to straddle his waist, never breaking the kiss. His tongue dominating and teasing as he walks to the nearest door he could find. Loki locks the door and sets you on what feels like a counter, still not allowing you to breathe. He finally pulls away and a string of saliva connects your lips. “L-Loki?” You feel yourself shaking from arousal. You notice you two are in a bathroom. “What—” Loki wipes your lip with his thumb, stopping any words that were about to come out.

“Shhh, little dove. You are mine tonight, no one else’s. Understood?” You nod. “Good.” He grabs your hair and tilts your head to expose your neck. You yelp from pain and surprise. Loki smirks as your eyes widen in fear and lust. “Oh, little one, don’t you know gods aren’t gentle?” He immediately attacks your exposed neck with his lips, sucking and biting as your cries and moans echo in the bathroom. Loki’s other hand slowly caresses your thighs, making its way to your wet heat. “You enjoy this as much as I do.” He taunts. “And what is that sinfully thin garment covering nothing?” Loki pulls away from your neck and releases your hair. You watch as he lifts your legs to drape over his shoulders as he slowly pushes up your dress. You fall back on your elbows, trying to focus.

“Loki…” Your eyes flutter as you feel the cold air hit your soaking thong. Loki smirks, admiring how vulnerable and needy you are.

“Darling, that little fabric doesn’t do anything for you.” Loki leans in close to your ear. “Next time just save me the trouble and wear nothing.” You bite back a moan at the thought. He wants to do this again? Loki chuckles and kisses your jaw before pulling away. “But since you decided to wear this, I guess I must punish you.” You instinctively try to move away from him, but Loki grabs your hair again. “Ah, ah, ah.” Loki smirks. “You will just prolong your punishment if you try to do that again, little dove.” Loki frees his erection and rubs his head against your soaked thong. “Do you want my cock?”

You look up at him, breathing heavily. “Y-yes…please Loki…I’ve…” You don’t meet his eyes when you say this next part. “I’ve dreamed about this moment since meeting you.” Loki lets go of your hair and lifts your chin.

“You are beautiful. Do you think a god just fucks anybody?” You had to bite back your remark of how it seems he brings a new woman home every night.

“I…don’t know.” You look up at him. “But, I need you, Loki…” Loki smirks.

“Good, because I need to feel you around me.” He pushes your thong aside before pushing his cock into you. You moan and fall back. Loki pulls you up and off the counter. Your legs are still up over his shoulders and his hands grip your hips painfully. “I won’t let you fall, little dove, but I can’t be gentle either.” Loki starts moving your hips up and down his cock at inhuman speed. Your head falls back and you scream in pleasure.

“Fuck! Ah! Loki!” Your arms wrap around his neck as his hands keep their insane rhythm. Loki grunts and bites your neck. “Loki!” You clench around his cock and Loki groans. Soon you feel close to the edge.  “L-Loki…please!” You barely get your words out between pants. “I’m…I’m…”

“Cum for me, little dove.” He growls. You feel his arm wrap around your waist as his other hand moves between you two and pinches your clit. “Cum for your god!” You scream and grab his hair painfully. You couldn’t form words as orgasm after orgasm rocks your body. “Fuck, (Y/n)!” Loki grunts and pants, feeling your cunt pull him further into you. Soon you feel his seed fill you and you moan. Loki holds you up as he pants. “Was that what you’ve dreamed of, Lady (Y/n)?”

You have your eyes closed as you start to come down from your high. “B-better…” You feel your body shaking. Loki sets you back on the counter before pulling out of you. You moan, knowing you’ll be sore. “Th-thank you.” You wrap your arms around yourself. You didn’t know what to do now. Loki pulls his pants up before pulling your dress back down.

“Darling, are you okay?” You nod.

“Yes, just…just a little weak for some reason.” You give him a smile. “Go on, I will find you later.”

Loki shakes his head. “A god must take care of his subjects.” He helps you down from the counter. You felt your legs give out and hold onto the counter.

“I’m…alright.” You see worry in his eyes. “I swear.”

“Little dove, you know I’m the god of lies, right?” He sweeps you up in his arms and open the bathroom door. You lean your head against his shoulder. “My room or yours?”

“I…I…” You look at him curiously. “Y-you could just drop me off at my room. You don’t have to stay with me.” You were used to men leaving after using you. Loki frowns.

“Did you want me to leave?” He didn’t know where your room was.

“You want to stay?” You couldn’t hide the surprise in your voice.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Loki looks down at you.

“Well…” You look down. “I…I thought that was normal, that you leave after using me. That’s what all my previous hook ups have done.” Loki frowns and holds you closer to his chest.

“We’re going to my room and I will make sure you’re fine.” He kisses your head. “No wonder you don’t expect much.” Loki opens his door and locks it behind him. “Is that why you don’t believe anyone can notice you?”

“I’m unworthy.” You frown up at him. “If humans deem me unworthy, a god certainly would agree.”

“You’re wrong.” Loki lays you down on the bed. “Here.” He snaps his fingers and your dress and shoes are on the floor while you find yourself in one of his tee shirts. “That’s probably more comfortable to sleep in.”

“Thank you…” You blush. Loki changes into his own night clothes before laying down next to you. You stay where he put you, not sure what to do.

“Lady (Y/n)?” Loki looks at you confused. “Don’t you want to curl up next to me and cuddle? Many Midgardian women do it.” You look at him confused.

“We…we don’t have to. You’ve already done enough for me.” You bite your lip.

“What if I want you to?” Loki lightly caresses your cheek.

“Loki?” You turn to him. “Are…are you sure?”

“Yes, love, I want you next to me.” You nod and Loki pulls you close to his side. “Thank you.” You slowly wrap your arms around him and lean on his chest.

“Thank you, for this.” You close your eyes and fall asleep to his heart beat.

Loki looks down at you and smiles. “Little dove, I swear I will notice you more often.”


End file.
